riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Karsol
Climate and Geography The climate and terrain of Karsol's coast is covered in a combination of grassy plains and temperate rainforests. Tropical rainforests are uncommon, being restricted to isolated island chains that dot the oceans. The temperature is humid, wet and warm during the spring and summer with heavy rain storms during the fall and winter with cold winds, but moderate temperature. The planet's interior's temperate is known for cold snow storms during late-fall and throughout the winter while the summer and spring tend to have limited rain fall and a warm-hot climate. Karsol only has one massive continent called Haven upon the arrival of the first humans, though over the years, the continent had been renamed Pangea in reference to when the continents of Earth used to be one entity. Strips grass lands exists between the coast and interior and are home to the farms that feed Karsol's population. Many wild grazing animals also roam around these area, native to the planet and supplement the Karsian diet from time to time. The interior is mountainous with the vegetation transitioning to hardier plants as one moves further in. It is also ideal for the training of the Karsol Military where numerous camps exist in remote locations to train soldiers for extreme weather conditions and to become accustom to mountainous terrain. The interior of the planet is also untamed with numerous fauna and flora remaining undocuemented. It is said every time a tour group flying overhead will see something new. Documentation, however, has been on a low-time standard by the government who are more worried about security and planet-wide affairs and only volunteer studies attempt the challenging task. Currently it is said less than 15% of the current species on the planet have been classified and even less is truely known about each. It should be noted the planet is heated evenly resulting in similiar areas throughout the world resulting in the lack of true deserts be them frozen or hot, and other coastal climates found on Earth which are instead located on Karsol's moons that are incredibly unforgiving due to their general lack of a well-protective atmosphere and inhospitable conditions.. Population Centres The main built up urban areas dot the coast of the world and are relatively close to one another for defense and general lack of population to colonize the entire world. Most of the buildings tend to be built for height to minimize land used and maximize living space to avoid the disasters of overpopulation should it ever arise again and the building techniques from Earth have been carried over to allow for massive sky-scrapers that usually lay within the center of each city- a monument to Earth's past and Karsol's future. This has caused most of the Karsian population to be housed in massive apartment complexes. Public transportation in the cities is quite large thanks to being subsidies by the government mostly in the form of trains and buses that adhere to a strict schedule making individual cars more uncommon as it is simply cheaper to use these instead. This also serves a military purposes as troops can be quickly transported to key position via tram. Factories and industry tend to be clustered in their own sectors away from the cities, usually between individual cities or in the nearby area. Farms tend to be clustered further away in rural areas closer to the interior. And thanks to the public transit railways, supplies and goods are quickly transported into the cities rather tahn relying on trucks to haul supplies around the continent. Each city also has its own military base due to the risk of pirate raids that have been in mind ever since the alien raider were push back and a starport which keeps the cities connected to the space stations above. Most of the planet's natural features remains intact, namely the mainland and sections of the coast which has led to tourism from various worlds see this planet's extensive wild-life and their natural habitat. This has led to development of specialized vehicles and aircraft that allow tourist to view the world and rack in a profit for the world itself. Culture The people of Karsol cannot be described as any specific race as people came from all different races and cultures from Earth. Each group prides its culture and care is taken to ensure certain traditions last until the very end as set out by the legislation after 7 AF when the world needed to unify for defense. To account for the various groups, a representative democracy was put in place upon colonization and for nearly a century it has worked well in ensuring people are treated equally and fairly- that race will not matter and differences can be put aside for a better future. Socialism is also heavily integreted into Karsian with the governenment paying for many programs to ensure society continues to function effectively. Such hope was needed during the raids of the various aliens and though the aliens seeked to destroy the resolve of those on Karsol, it only served to strengthen it and for groups to put aside past grudges causing teamwork and unity to become key factors which define the Karsol people after they succeeded in pushing off the raiders and finally establishing a civilization. This has also transfered into their military and soldiers ensure they watch each other's backs and with each soldier being key to their success as a fighting force. Should be noted, regardless of race, religion, or nationality, the 3rd of December is celebrated every year which was when the alien raiders were finally defeated and pushed off world allowing Karsol true freedom and a futurre to look forward. Since the Battle of Karsol, Dec 3rd has also become a day of mourning due to having the heaviest casaulties being inflicted on that day in the entire war. Government The prime minister, while at the head of government and holds considerable power, still relies on the backing from the various parties, including their own, within the parliament to gain support to allow their legislation to pass through. The only thing they can be allow on a moment's instant is conscription, but such a move is only done in times of crisis lest popular support from the population and support from the other parties as well as their own decline. Close to the prime minister, though not part of his party or directly in governemnt, is the council who are also elected via majority and may only serve for three years who help advise the prime minister on major decision. They also represent various racial and ethnic groups and will often convene to try and settle matters that arise with the Prime Minister and elected members of parliament to try and find compromises. Border Since the end of the Reclaimation War, the Karsian government as decided to make exploring and utilizing the resources in the Kars System an imperative and ensuring everything in the system is under their jurisdiction. Nothing is said to get in or out of the Kars System without the Karsian Navy at least not taking a look due to fear of infiltration and security. Cuisine While there are many cultures with their own styles of dishes resulting in many variations on the preparation of food, the most prominent dishes are seafood-based due to the nature of the cities being located near the coast or at least having access to the sea. The most famous restaraunts tend to come from the southern coast, though with the reconstruction of the north, popularity has begun to match the southern coast. Military Main Article: Karsian Military The Karsian Military is a well-armed and experienced force consisting of humans from Karsol and the worlds of Zevon and Devark in the Kars System. Defenses and combined armed tactics and their speciality, making them difficult to dislodge from positions with soldiers capable of operating alongside nearly any other force. History Origins Karsol was formed by 1 AF by several stray transport ship carrying a large contingent of humans for humanity's survival like so many others, but a guidance error caused the lead ship to become seperated along with its pack after the lead ship had been struck hit by a large piece of debris with the damage unable to be repaired with the limited materials. The ship began to drift and stores of food began to run low for most of the vessels until they came upon a world which the crews and their passengers instantly decided to colonize upon analyzing data from probes and exploration teams. The arrival and colonization, however, did not prove to be as welcoming as the crew had expected. Alien raiders soon descended upon the world before there could be a build up of military force and until 23 AF, the humans of Karsol were preyed upon with many dying or being captured for slavery lowering the population considerably which is why Karsol's current population is considerably smaller than those on other worlds which had gone unhindered by violence from other races. Fighting Back Around 23 AF, Karsol had finally managed to build up some military industry, but even than it did little to hold the aliens off who raided the world as they were simply hiting Karsol's military before it could respond, even when in readiness. Not even the training of troops to adapt at fighting in the variety of environments Karsol had to offer could stem the tide and it seemed no major turning point was in sight to end the suffering. It was the creation of the Karsol Intelligence Agency that turned the tide was what allowed the Karsol Military to finally fight back on even terms and within two years, the raiders were completely driven off and finally Karsol was finally given the breathing room to rapidly expand and build up the world. Contact with the Empire In 70 AF, the Empire found the world of Karsol and a war almost broke out between Karsol and the Empire until both sides realized they were humans and had no quarrel with each other. Karsol readily accepted admission into the Empire by providing the Empire with resources that were in excess if the Empire could provide additional protection against alien threats and the HMV design basis. Karsol remained relatively independant from Empire affairs, but over the course of the years, more military influence and the ideals of the Empire have slowly began slipping in which has resulted in Karsol becoming more and more involved with the Empire's battles. This has caused many of its people to work against the Empire in secret ways, often leaving the world to fight against it else where. The majority of the population, however, still prefer being allies to the Empire than the Hydra League due to the benefits it offers. Home Defense In 91 AF, the Hydra League managed to sneak in a massive assault force into the port of Zakara through unknown means before unleashing a massive surprise attck, catching the defenders off-guard and overwhelming them with their numbers. Despite the initial success, the Hydra League forces were unable to establish a foothold for long due to a swift counter-attack and even with fleet support they eventually fell. This attack, however, caused the Karsol government to withdraw all of its forces that were off-world back home and began readying defenses, just in time as the Hydra League then staged a massive assault with their new alien allies against the Empire. Battle of Karsol The Battle of Karsol would see Karsol facing a massive joint Travesti-Hydra League invasion that quickly claims the northern continent of Karsol within the first few days and the near lose of the capital of Valour. The war would eventually come into a stand-still with no side able to best the other until reinforcements from the Northern Federation, surviving Imperial forces, and the Kahadan Union arrived. By early 92AF the war would be won, but at a heavy price. The northern coast was completely decimated and half the population would be killed. Expansion of the Kars Sector 93AF saw a series of refugee problems for Karsol who flooded in by the millions. One of the few border worlds to still have its government intact and miltiary active, refugees came flooding in from nearby worlds, some from the League, other from the Empire as the two superpowers had become fragmented. To solve this problem, many refugees were relocated to worlds in the sector that orbited the star named Kars. To ensure no conflict would arise and that transitions went smoothly, assisstance from the Kahada Union and the Northern Federation would be requested to relocate the refugees and supply. There was, however, one condition, all worlds would follow the same laws and regulations as Karsol itself aside from minor variations depending on the world's environment. Military forces would also be deployed force to maintain the peace during this transition. For former Imperial citizens, the transition was simple and well-recieved having been an ally to Karsol during the war and many of them simple civillians or the families of soldiers who served in the war, not the aristocracy. The Hydra League citizens, however, were the opposite, insisting their identity was being taken away and demanded the worlds they would be relocated to would be independant from Karsian affairs. Another war would almost break out if it were not for careful negotiations and armed force from Karsol, the Kahadan Union and the threat of requesting Federation assistance while also appealing to their people. It would take three years before the demands would cease for independance and that the planets in the Kars System would all fully be under one banner. Economic Development and Military Reduction The post-war period saw a war-time economy continously running until 98AF with the signing of The Phyrris Treaty when the Travesti were finally pushed out of NEDA space. The current Prime Minister, Tameris Manuel would eventually retire due to old age and ailing health which saw Albert Walsh take the current role of Prime Minister after election of the Karsol Socialist Party. One of the prime minister's first acts was to promote economic development in the Kars System to aid the rebuilding of Karsol and reduce Karsol's dependance on exports that had once come from the Empire in terms of material while at the same time, increasing their own exports in consumer goods to the galaxy. To do this, the military's budget was cut seeing many soldiers discharged/forced into early retirement to aid with the construction of new industries. Riots and protest would ring outside parliament in the rebuilt capital of Valour, demanding that the military budget be restored due to fear of another incoming war and the loss of jobs for military personnel who demanded compensation. Thankfully, negotiations with unions and leaders of various groups would see former military personnel being considered first when it came to employment into the new companies and industries that were arising. And to combat the protests against military reduction, some money would be funneled towards construction of the Luna Grid, with aid from the NEDA to ease the populace while maintaining tight security procedures to ensure confidence in the smaller military. Imports on Karsol would decrease while exports increased over the next several years in terms of raw material as economic development took place seeing natural resources exploited from all worlds and the asteroid fields in the Kars System, while new laws were temporarily put in place to protect Karsian industry until they were able to compete with competitors such as the Kahada Union, UFAM, and the Northern Federation. Foriegn Relations Kahada Union Relations between the Karsol and the Kars System with the Kahada Union have always been on good terms, even when Karsol was integrated with the Empire from 70AF - 91AF. The two sides often trade and exchange ideas between each other which has continued into the post-war period. Lykofos Relations are generally strained with Karsol ceasing any sort of trade by 91AF due to closer, more trustworthy factions caused by Lykofian arrogance and isolationism as well as distance with their technology becoming less and less ideal for purchase thanks to better alternatives. New Ossyrian Republic Distance between Karsol and New Ossyria makes any sort of dealings between the factions difficult, though they are on friendly terms due to Hayakaka Technologies having a office established in orbit in 92AF, having done some aid in the post-war reconstruction. Northern Federation Having seeked their aid in the war, Karsol now trades with the Northern Federation and as with the Kahada Union, exchanges ideas and technology. They have become close allies since then and military drills and joint-projects have become more common since the formation of the NEDA. Travesti Dominion Since the Battle of Karsol, the Travesti Dominion has forever been considered an enemy that must be eliminated to keep the galaxy safe. Stations, new weapons, as well as a defensive grid in the Kars and surrounding systems are constantly being expanded and updated should the Dominion ever launch another offensive into NEDA space. UAFM Originally begrudingly allying with the UAFM for the sake of a stable galaxy and for further protection should another galactic war break out, Karsol's relations with the UAFM have steadily risen thanks to their aid in rebuilding Karsol and negotiations that have lowered the fear of other sentient races caused by Karsol's two major wars on its soil. Category:Planets